


A child and a cat

by chopzoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe owner Levi, Discovering Pregnancy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Levi, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ficlet, Fluff, Pregnancy, Teacher Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopzoe/pseuds/chopzoe
Summary: (Excerpt from the text) "They were together for almost 10 years now. Their families, friends and even the older women of Levi’s café in the little city they’ve moved to a few months ago asked – when will they have an addition to the family?Levi scoffed every time she heard this sentence. Erwin and her never intended to become parents. Erwin had his kids at school where he worked as a teacher, just like his father did. Even though he loved children and was great with them, at the beginning of their relationship, he was the first one of them to say he doesn’t care whether they will have a child or will only have each other (and maybe a cat)."
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A child and a cat

They were together for almost 10 years now. Their families, friends and even the older women of Levi’s café in the little city they’ve moved to a few months ago asked – when will they have an addition to the family?

Levi scoffed every time she heard this sentence. Erwin and her never intended to become parents. Erwin had his kids at school where he worked as a teacher, just like his father did. Even though he loved children and was great with them, at the beginning of their relationship, he was the first one of them to say he doesn’t care whether they will have a child or will only have each other (and maybe a cat).

Levi never grew up with siblings or had any contact with children. She was bullied because of her small height and “boyish” looks and later on constantly picked up fights when she was still in school, to the point her uncle got tired of dealing with mad parents and desperate teachers and demanded her to just leave the other kids alone. It worked.

They were growing absolutely terrified of Levi and left her the fuck alone.

Eventually, Kenny unplugged the mail recorder and was conveniently out of house whenever a parent showed up.

***

Then, something began to change. They always used protection in bed, they did it since they were dating and she used contraception as well, but this time, Erwin entered her bare. And he would do it a few more times after that. It felt right every time. It could have happened every one of these times.

The first signs began to show when one evening, they had Mike and Nanaba over for dinner and decided to order food at their usual place. Levi ordered her usual dish, but after she pinched some of the fried noodles and pieces of veggies with her chopsticks and put them in her mouth, she noticed a weird taste. She stopped chewing and paused, chewing again more carefully, then daring to swallow. She lifted the cup and inspected it, confused with the smell.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” Mike asked, eyeing the small woman who was still bowed over her food, visibly confused.

“I don’t know-” Levi managed to say, straight before feeling nausea rising inside her, which forced her standing. Before anyone could say something further, the woman sprinted outside the room and to the toilet, throwing up.

“You alright?” Erwin asked when she came back and sat down again. Mike, on the other side of the table, had began to sniff and inspect the food, shrugging his shoulders and looking at Levi puzzled – nothing seemed wrong. “You look pale.”

Levi nodded, picking up and holding her glass against her forehead, feeling the earthing cold. “Maybe just a bug or something.” She took a sip of the coke and felt it running down, pooling in her stomach.

Nana hummed. “Go easy on your stomach for a while,” she advised, eyeing Levi when she sunk her chopsticks into the fried noodles reluctantly.

After giving Nana’s words a thought, Levi shook the noodles off and placed the sticks down next to the cup, sighing and propping her head against the heel of her hand. In the corner of her eyes, she could feel Erwin look at her, of course still concerned. He reached out his hand and put it on Levi’s that was resting on her knee in a loose fist.

***

After they had accompanied Mike and Nana to the door and wished them a safe return home, Levi went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, to finally get rid of the slight aftertaste of vomit, and to wash up a bit. On the way out, Levi could hear an array of rustling and clinking noises telling her Erwin took care of the dishes and food containers. In the bedroom, she quickly discovered Erwin had placed a bucket next to her side of the bed as well. She doubted she would need it during the night, but was still glad. His foresight was one of the things Levi probably appreciated about him the most.

Levi picked up her phone from the nightstand, wandering around the bedroom.

 _might caught something_ , she wrote a message to Petra. _if it won’t be better on Sunday I’ll let you know._

It vibrated a moment later: _no stress. get well soon!_

She put it away again, turning to join Erwin in the living room. He moved on the sofa so Levi could sit beside him, taking her feet and resting them in his lap. “I put the food in the fridge. You could still eat it later on, if you want.” Erwin turned his head around to look at Levi, when she made an indecisive sound. “How are you feeling? Better?”

Levi managed to get into a comfortable position, assuring him she was alright. They talked about the week and whatnot, watching TV until they became too tired and headed to bed afterwards, drifting off pressed against each other.

***

When she arrived in the kitchen the next day, Levi began filling the water kettle and putting it on the stove. Like every morning, she also brew a cup of coffee for Erwin – he was the sleepy head of them, always waking up well after Levi and she found this was the most effective nice way to get him out of bed. At most Saturday mornings, she already sat in the kitchen, reading and finishing drinking her cup of tea when Erwin would shuffle in, attracted by the scent of roasted beans.

She poured the tea into a cup, setting it aside and grabbed the coffee can, feeding the coffee machine on the counter. Once the liquid started to slowly fill the cup, the scent diffused into the air, rising to Levi’s nose.

This time, however, her stomach rebelled against it. She gagged and pressed her hand on her mouth, dashing to the bathroom. After it settled down again, she still remained crouched in front of the toilet, feeling her stomach.

This was starting to become very troublesome.

Levi returned to the kitchen and met Erwin’s eyes when she was stopping next to him by the counter. His blonde hair was still uncombed and sticking in every direction. He furrowed his brows in concern. “Again?” he voiced, following her with his eyes, as she grabbed her cup of tea wordlessly and sat down at the table. “Do you want me to go get you something at the pharmacy?”

Levi shook her head, shifting in her seat. “No, it’s fine.”

The feeling of nausea returned again slightly, when she got the waft of his coffee as he sat down on the other chair in front of her. She breathed slowly and deeply, bowing over her cup of tea. “Maybe I’ll be on my period soon,” she mumbled, lifting the cup to her lips and carefully sipping. Erwin nodded, but was unconvinced. Levi didn’t believe it either.

They finished breakfast – Erwin made them both some sandwiches, which Levi’s stomach chose to accept this time, much to her liking. She rose from the chair, and Erwin did the same, stepping leisurely towards her and reaching out his arms, holding her. Levi shivered in bliss when he pressed her gingerly to his chest, putting her arms around his waist as well. They stood in the kitchen like this for a while, not speaking, until he nuzzled his lips against her temple.

“I love you,” Erwin whispered.

Levi hid her face in his chest, humming. “I love you too, Erwin.”

***

Levi didn’t feel sick the next days which was something positive at least. When she came to the café in the morning, Petra was already inside, hoisting trays of freshly baked biscuits out of the oven. She looked up, smiling brightly and also a bit relieved. “You look healthy,” she commented.

Levi nodded, examining her work with an approving smile. “Good work, Petra.”

After she donned on her apron, Levi started with the usual: Wiping the tables, checking the supply on coffee and tea, swiping the floors.

Soon, however, she felt aches in her legs and back which got so strong that they forced her to take a break. _What the hell is this…_

“Everything alright?” Petra asked, approaching with a dustpan and a brush, crouching down to sweep up the pile of dirt and dust Levi made before she had sat on one of the chairs.

The latter waved her hand, trying to reassure the younger woman. “Fine. Just got a bit dizzy.”

Hours later, which she spent helping Petra serve the customers, Levi disappeared to the little secluded room in the back of the café, which they used as a break room and office. She had just started rinsing the cups and glasses, cutlery and plates and wanted to fetch a towel when her phone rang. It was Farlan. Levi accepted the call. “Hey?”

“Ah, hey,” he cheered from the other side. “I tried reaching you at home, but no one answered.”

“Yeah, I’m at the café. Why?” Levi could hear loud rustling noises through the speaker and held the phone further away, furrowing her brows. “What the hell are you doing?”

Farlan muttered something to someone at his place – he must have called her at work. “Just wanted to hear from you, it’s been a while.” He added, curious: “Erwin not home?”

Levi sighed. “School trip, they take the kids to a camp where they can get ticks and shit,” she mumbled, hearing Farlan snicker. “He’ll come back tomorrow.”

Farlan replied after a few seconds, full gossip mode. “Am I sensing issues? You sound so depressed.”

She scoffed, “No. I’m just feeling a bit shitty lately.” Even though Farlan was her best friend since kindergarten, Levi didn’t mean explain to him in detail what exactly happened the last few days. Not with Petra near her. “I haven’t felt this way before and I guess it shows.”

“I dunno, but..,” Farlan started. She could make out his laugh on the other side of the line. What he followed with next, made Levi’s breath catch. “To me it sounds like you’re pregnant.”

Levi was silent long enough for Farlan to ask if she was still there.

“Yeah, yeah…,” she spoke quietly, leaning on the counter. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Petra hovering at the door, hesitating to step closer. “Farlan? Look, I have to hang up now. Work is waiting.”

“Alright,” she could make out. “Call me back later if you want.”

“I will,” Levi managed to reply before her thumb ended the call.

Levi could sense the other woman, looking at Levi concerned but decided. “You could go home, I manage just fine and there aren’t as many customers at the moment...” Her voice was faltering a bit. “Levi?”

Levi snapped out of the preoccupied state she was in until now _._

“You’re right, I might.”

***

Positive.

Levi stared at the test. Driving home yesterday, she made a quick stop at the pharmacy to buy a test. After getting up this morning, the first thing she did was checking Farlan’s theory. He was right.

Now, Levi sat on the brim of the bathtub, holding the stick in her hand.

Positive. Pregnant. She was pregnant.

It made sense. The sickness, the aches – she didn’t use the pill anymore, for over a month now. Her period was late. It couldn’t get any more obvious than that.

She placed it next to her on the tub, feeling lightheaded. Mechanically, Levi shed the shirt and pants she wore for sleeping and folded them neatly, putting them next to the cupboard in the corner. The cold shower managed to wake her up, though she felt numb, debating whether to feel happy, or shocked, or afraid… anything. She tried picturing Erwin’s reaction instead; it wasn’t that she was afraid he wouldn’t accept it. Not at all. On the contrary, he’d probably be overjoyed.

He’d come home in a few hours, meaning Levi wouldn’t have that much time overthinking it. Her hand snapped the faucet shut. Of course, not telling him today was an option as well… The thought didn’t feel right. Levi dried herself, wrapping the towel around her and heading to the bedroom. She had time deciding, and would use it to distract herself by cleaning.

***

Levi just finished breakfast when she heard keys in front of their apartment. For a moment, she thought about staying in the kitchen, but she couldn’t wait for him to show up in the door. 

“You look exhausted,” Levi said, smiling curtly.

Erwin chuckled breathily and put down his bag on the floor, to shake off his jacket. “I am.” He hung the jacket on the coat rack. “But I am also glad to see you.”

He said it in such a warm way Levi had no choice than smile. “Stop being so mushy. You haven’t seen me in what? Three days?,” she teased while watching him sneak closer and bowing down, placing his lips on her mouth for a tender kiss. His hands reached behind her back, to pull her closer towards him, trailing up and down in a caressing way. Levi could feel his grin just before he broke away and leaned back a bit, whispering to him: “What?” 

He still grinned slightly, but his eyes were apprehensive, stroking her back again. “You looked so stressed, and I made you smile,” Erwin said.

Levi huffed, unfolding her arms, and pulled him down by his neck with both hands, giving him an equally gentle kiss but lingered longer, soaking in his presence. Even though Levi didn’t say it to him, him being with her again felt comforting. For this moment she only wanted to feel him, without trying to figure out how to tell him what she discovered.

His grin vanished as he gripped her tighter, pulling Levi as close to him as possible. They broke the kiss with a quiet click, Erwin letting his arms hang loose around Levi’s waist, who gripped his shoulders.

“I want to show you something,” Levi said quietly, pulling out of his arms. She could feel her heart beat in her chest.

“Oh?” Erwin uttered. “Should I come or wait here?”

“For a start, you could unpack your bag and put your shoes on the rack, I just cleaned.”

She heard his laugh on the way to the bathroom. “Will do.”

Her heart was pounding when she picked up the test again from where she left it this morning. Erwin could tell she was anxious about something and it made no sense to Levi, putting this off. Lying to him would make her feel like crap anyway.

After breathing in and out to calm herself down a bit, Levi made her way into the bedroom where Erwin folded his bag together. He stowed it away underneath the bed, turning to her, eying her. “Is it something bad?”

She closed her eyes. “No, no…”

“You…” He was silent for a while, pausing. “You’re pregnant.”

Levi opened her eyes and looked at Erwin, taken aback at his accurate guess. “Yes.”

He blinked, opening his mouth. “Oh my…- Really?”

At this, Levi suddenly felt her throat close and tears rise to her eyes. “Yes.”

Erwin stood again, stepping to her. Her hand held out the test, and he took it gently, the air left his lungs almost immediately. “When did you…?”

Levi pressed her wrist to her nose, snivelling. “This morning… I had a talk with Farlan the day before, and he brought up the possibility.”

Erwin placed the test on the nightstand, reluctantly touching her. “Hey… It’s alright, Levi.” He wrapped his arms around her, when she sunk against him. Even though she didn’t mean to cry, she did, sobbing against his shirt uncontrollably. Levi didn’t cry at all, usually, she could count the times where he witnessed her like this on one hand, not counting the thumb. He let her, although she could sense him being upset as well, burying his face inside her hair. “You know I’m with you, no matter what.”

Levi pressed her forehead against his chest, calming down gradually. “I’ll keep it,” she voiced.

His hands squeezed her softly. “You’re sure?”

Levi lifted her head to look him in the eyes, smiling. “We’ll have a child. And maybe a cat.”


End file.
